Guardian Digimon Book 2: Guardian of The Stars
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Part two of Guardian Digimon Book 2. Five new Guardian Seekers are found and join Ben Tennyson, Zoe Orimoto, Negi Springfield, Hinata Hyugga, and Avatar Aang the original Guardian Seekers in a quest to find the Second Guardian. *Redone*


Guardian Digimon Book 2: Guardian of the Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender, Ben 10 Alien Force, Digimon, Naruto, Negima. Dragon Knight 15 created the OC Dark Leader Dragon which I'm using as the leader of the villains if this series. As you know I started this volume before, but now I am going to place it back on. Also a warning I will be including Teen Titan villains starting with this prologue, they aren't going to be a major factor in the story probably for just one chapter filler but that's it except for two Teen Titan Villains Red X and Slade which will be making appearances in some later chapters.**

Prologue

It was night in a city. This was the time when normal people would be in their houses getting ready for bed. Sadly at the moment a bank was being robbed. A man dressed in a black suit came out. He had a lightbulb on his shirt. The man smiled "Finally I, Doctor light has picked a target the Teen Titans can't respond to! Now with no one in my sight, I'll be taking everything!"

He then stopped in his tracks seeing a strange purple crystal like alien, a pink fairy, a bald headed kid with a strange blue arrow on his forehead, a girl with black hair and white eyes, and a short red headed kid with glasses. Doctor Light stopped seeing them "What the? You aren't the Teen Titans, or if you are...What branch do you come from."

"The Teen Titans might not be here but we Guardian Seekers will do the job just as good" the purple crystal alien said.

Dr. Light eyes the group "Guardian Seekers what a joke! You five think you're as good as the Teen Titans? Well let me show you that you are wrong, prepare to meet the power of Dr. Light!"

Doctor Light presses his hands together and fires a blast at the purple crystal alien. The purple crystal alien simply catches it and deflects it back at him "Dr. Dumbo is what you mean right?"

Doctor Light sees his attack coming back at him and sadly takes his own attack sending him sprawling.

The purple alien then turned "Guardian Seekers! Go!"

Doctor Light watches as the five come at him. He throws a gadget at the group but the black haired girl threw a Kunai Knife with an explosive tag on it. The two gadgets collide causing a big explosion. Doctor Light has to shield his eyes a bit but he does see the shadow of the bald boy coming at him. He grabs marbles to throw at the boy hoping to blind him even throwing the objects. The bald haired boy raises his own hand and seemed to push out at the marbles. The marbles instead of exploding on his foe exploded on him blinding him. He sees the fairy coming at him and waits for her to come at him. Instead she takes to the sky "**Hurricane Wind!**"

Doctor Light quickly used another gadget just in time to create a barrier that protected him from being blown away. He just smirked at the fairy, finally one of his gadgets worked! Then to his surprise the fairy smirked back as light magical arrows came at him as he lowered his shield. He takes the attack and sees the one that had hit him was the red haired boy. He tries to blast out at the boy but the boy simply seems to vanish then in close combat shouted "Ben, time to wrap him up! **Cherry Blossom Fist!**"

Dr. Light watches in horror as the boy manages to strike him with a punch that was filled in with a powerful magic that sent him flying backwards towards a wall. The purple alien sees this and agrees "Right, time for a change."

He presses a green and black object on his chest and turned into a Grey monkey "**Spidermonkey!**"

Before Dr. Light could react, the monkey aimed his tail and shot silk out of it sicking Dr. Light to the wall.

"No, way! No one, No one defeats Doctor Light that easily!" Dr. Light shot at them.

"Take a chill pill the authorities will be here for you" the monkey told him.

Dr. Light tries to struggle free but couldn't. He watches as the five heroes that called themselves the Guardian Seekers vanished. He was still trying to put two and two together when the cops do show up.

Once out of anyone's sight and at the sight of a rusty looking mobile home, the Guardian Seekers stood. Both the monkey and fairy turned back into human forms. The fairy turned into a blond girl with blue eyes, she wore a blue and white T-shirt and a pink skirt. The monkey now turned into a brown haired boy with green eyes, a green jacket over a black shirt, and blue jeans.

"Now that's what I call an easy job" the brown haired boy said.

"Ben, compared to our recent battles with a Dragon whom calls himself Dark Leader Dragon" the boy with red hair said "That's true."

"It was fun kicking his butt though, you have to agree on that one Negi" the blond haired girl.

"I'm agreeing with you Zoe" the bald head kid said.

The black haired girl nods shyly "He-He-He-He was very easy to beat Aang."

These five kids were Ben Tennyson, Zoe Orimoto, Negi Springfield, Hinata Hyugga, and Avatar Aang, five members of the group that called themselves Guardian Seekers. They had been chosen by the three Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon, Serphimon, and Churibimon to stop evil from summoning an evil Digimon known as Virusmon from returning. You see Ten Thousand years ago a the Sea, the Stars, The Earth, and the Digital World all used to live in peace and harmony with each other. That was until Virusmon attacked forcing the four Guardian Digimon of the Sea, Stars, Earth and Digital World to come together to face her. They had defeated her and imprisoned her sealing her away but not before she put four separate curses on the four Guardians. Now an evil force lead by Dark Leader Dragon was trying to find and release her.

The Guardian Seekers had a mission to try to find the four legendary Guardian Digimon and reverse their curses in an effort to save the Universe. Now the Guardian Seekers only had freed one Guardian Digimon, MetalDiplomon the Guardian Digimon of the Sea. Now the Guardian Seekers needed to find three more. Dr. Light had distracted them from their current mission but, like all heroes they knew he needed to be stopped.

"Well guys we'd better get back to bed" Ben yawned "Man, that Dr. Light sure picked a good time to rob a bank."

"I'll say" Zoe admitted "I didn't appreciate Ishizu waking me up at midnight."

Ben knocks on the door and an old man opens the door of the mobile home "Sorry for waking you five, but duty called."

"Not a problem Grandpa Max" Ben said to the old man.

The five Guardian Seekers got in the Rust Bucket to sleep again.

**end of Chapter**

**I know this was not the original Prolouge to this chapter but I wanted to show the Guardian Seekers being able to handle criminals. After all as I said there will be enemies from Teen Titans will have to face. I actually plan to have them go up against other Teen Titan villains, but only for filler chapters, once again the exceptions to these are Red X and Slade with Slade not exactly appearing until very late in this story. Although Red X could be much earlier depending on the situation, anyway there is the additional five Guardian Seekers in this volume, to those that have red the previous one before I took it down you know that the five characters are from well one is from Dragon Knight 15 Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn fanfic in using Mew Ichigo, Yugi I originally had in this volume was from this mentioned fanfic as well, he is in this one but he won't join the Guardian Seekers and is replaced by someone else which I won't spoil who, but I will say all the rest after Yugi is the same. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 1: Battle in Japan**

_**The Guardian Seekers make their way to Japan in search for the next clue or map to the Guardian Digimon, but Dark Leader Dragon reeling from Devimon's death makes an aggressive revenge plan in hopes to destroy them.**_


End file.
